


Clean and Content

by smithandrogers



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pegging, This is mostly gender neutral, john marston deserves to be pampered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandrogers/pseuds/smithandrogers
Summary: You think that John deserves a bath and a little attention.





	Clean and Content

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a wonderfully thirsty ask on tumblr that I just had to put my 2 cents in on. It's a thirsty for John Marston kind of day. Enjoy!

You had spent the whole day touching him; washing him, your hands gliding and massaging every surface, your fingers working every muscle. It was no surprise that when you settled down afterwards, John was a little needy. The way he cuddled into you, nuzzling and humming contentedly, his hips grinding against yours were definite signs of his appreciation. His eyes were closed when he pulled you close so your head rested on his chest. They flew wide open when your lips met his neck. The whine that escaped him was obscene. You pulled back, a little alarmed. “Are you alright?”

He put his hand in your hair and pressed you back against his neck. “Yes!” He said, his tone almost annoyed, “Don’t stop.”

You smile against his skin and continue your work; kissing and licking and sucking your way down his neck, his needy moans driving you south. When you reach his chest, you can’t help yourself. You take one nipple between your fingers, pinching it gently, and the other in your mouth. You swirl your tongue around it and John yelps as you drag your teeth on it. You switch nipples and repeat the process. The entire time, John is melting under your touch. Your name is falling from his lips, and you can feel him hard and leaking against you, twitching with every mark you leave.

Further south you go, trailing hot kisses and hickies down his stomach. When you dip your tongue into his belly button, his hips buck and you hum contentedly. Seeing him worked up like this? It was tantalizing. Every moan that escaped him made your toes curl with pleasure. God, you loved this man. You followed the trail of hair that every so helpfully leads you to his very hard and wanting dick. John nearly cries when you lick the tip teasingly. 

His fingers curl into your hair as you take him in your mouth, your name the only intelligible thing coming from his mouth. As you bobbed up and down, swirling your tongue around him in the way you knew he loved, your free hand cupped his balls, massaging them gently. Suddenly, he bucked his hips and you lose your balance, your hand slipping further south. You move to retract, but suddenly John is sat up, his grip on your wrist holding your hand against him. “Wait…”

His face is red. “Could we… uh…” He cleared his throat, suddenly looking nervous, “Could we try something… different?”

You nod and smile. “Of course,” You lean forward and press your lips to his, “This is your day after all.”

As you look at him, face down, ass in the air, your heart almost skips a beat. You had spent the entire day pampering him… this almost seemed like a natural progression. Why not pamper your favorite man a little more? You dip your fingers in oil and as you press them gently against him, he breathes in sharply. You coo at him softly and ask one more time if he’s alright. “Yes.” He half hisses, half whimpers, “Please…”

You work him gently and patiently, his moans making heat rise in your core. You were good with your hands, you’d been showing him that all day, but now he would truly see the extent of the magic that your fingers could work. By the time you pulled them out, his legs were shaking. You lined up the dildo, rubbing it gently against his puckered, pulsing opening. “Are you ready?” You asked gently, a guiding, comforting hand resting on the small of his back.

“Yes.” He pleaded. “Yes, please!”

He moaned louder than he had all night as you pressed slowly into him. In all reality, it took only a couple thrusts before he was shuddering and crying out as he came on the sheets. You had spent all day working him up, so it wasn’t a surprise. A man can only take so much pleasure before succumbing to it. You pull out and cast the dildo aside, laying down next to John and pulling him against you. He nuzzles against your chest, sighing contentedly. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he clears his throat. “Can we, uh… try that again sometime?”

You chuckle and pull him closer. “Of course, darling.”


End file.
